Forgotten love
by Jordane P
Summary: BillxTom - Tom dominé - Malgré la maladie, un couple essaie tant bien que mal de continuer leur route ensemble.


Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce qu'était réellement la vie ? Pourquoi on vit ? Pourquoi on est là ? Certaines personnes s'acharnent à croire que chaque être humain à quelque chose à accomplir sur Terre, que personne n'y est pour rien. Ça n'est pas le cas, ça ne peut pas l'être pour tout le monde. C'est lorsque le pire arrive qu'on y songe réellement. Lorsque des choses auxquelles jamais vous n'auriez songé vous tombent dessus. Quand le retour en arrière est complètement impossible, que vous n'êtes réduits à... rien. Certains choix sont irréversibles et malheureusement, _on récolte ce que l'on sème._

Chapitre 1

_L'étreinte était très serrée, aucun des deux ne voulait la rompre. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment – c'était le premier. Leurs corps étaient frêles, il se demandait s'il pouvait le blesser si jamais il se laissait complètement tomber contre lui. Tomas semblait si petit, entre ses bras._

_\- « Tu me fais mal » souffla-t-il en serrant les dents._  
_Bill se redressa légèrement, paniqué. Il croyait mal faire les choses. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, tout allait bien mieux que ce qu'il croyait._  
_\- « Pardon bébé. »_

_Les bras de son copain l'enserrèrent un peu plus pour l'inciter à continuer. Il colla sa bouche contre la sienne pour entamer un doux baiser langoureux. Sa position le stressait légèrement. Mais tout ça n'était rien comparativement à tout ce que Tomas pouvait ressentir, à ce moment-là. L'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux lui faisait l'amour – du moins, c'était ce qu'il tentait de faire._

_\- « Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? »_  
_Tomas hocha vigoureusement la tête en guise de réponse. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il continue._  
_\- « Vraiment ? Tu voudrais qu'on arrête ? »_  
_\- « Non, surtout pas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Vas-y, fais-le. »_

_Bill inspira profondément et bougea pour se replacer correctement. Tomas desserra son étreinte et posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps, et chaque seconde passait si lentement. Il faisait de son mieux pour les savourer le plus possible. Lorsque les premiers mouvements furent enfin exécutés, son souffle se coupa._

_\- « Oh putain, j'suis désolé ! » s'énerva Bill._  
_Tomas tenta de sourire pour le rassurer._  
_\- « Arrête de stresser... »_  
_\- « Facile à dire » marmonna-t-il._

_Tomas remonta les mains dans son dos et reprit l'étreinte qu'il avait abandonnée quelques secondes auparavant. Il lui susurra à l'oreille de ne pas tenir compte de ses plaintes et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Bill se sentit égoïste de devoir penser de cette façon. Il devait s'occuper de leur plaisir commun, pas seulement du sien._

_\- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-il en commençant à bouger le bassin._  
_Tomas avait le souffle à nouveau coupé, il lui répondit par un gémissement._  
_\- « Tu le sais ? Tu réalises à quel point tu comptes pour moi ? »_

_Ses inquiétudes attendrirent son copain. Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et lui fit gentiment signe de se taire pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours aussi mal, mais après quelques vas-et-viens, il détecta quelque chose de superbement délicieux._

_\- « Oh... Bill... Ne t'arrête pas hein, surtout pas... » Gémit-il._  
_Bill se redressa légèrement. Ces paroles le valorisèrent. Il parvenait enfin à procurer du plaisir à son copain._  
_\- « C'est bon bébé... »_  
_\- « Bill... oh, Bill... »_

_Bill se souvenait précisément de ce moment-ci. L'instant où son copain commença clairement à gémir son nom alors qu'il se trouvait entre ses reins. C'était ô combien plaisant de lui faire du bien !_

\- « Bill ! »  
Bill se réveilla en sursaut. La réalité le reprit bien rapidement.  
\- « Arrête de t'endormir... »  
Il se redressa et regarda partout autour de lui. Il était toujours dans cette fichue cafétéria.  
\- « À quoi tu rêvais ? Ça avait l'air plaisant... »

Il s'étira longuement et ignora la question de son amie. Il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et se mit un peu à tourner en rond. La situation était stressante. Il aurait largement préféré être ailleurs, cette nuit-là.

\- « Au moins on sait que le café ne t'affecte aucunement... »

Bill fixa son café d'un mauvais œil et le prit pour le jeter dans la poubelle, énervé. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'acharnait toujours à en boire s'il savait que la caféine ne l'affectait pas. Son amie soupira et se leva enfin. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais il la repoussa.

\- « Tu veux qu'on monte ? Il est peut-être ok... »  
Bill haussa les épaules.  
\- « J'aimerais foutre le camp d'ici, Gabie. »  
Elle lui sourit tristement.  
\- « Je déteste être ici, moi aussi. Mais il a besoin de nous. De toi, plus particulièrement. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner. »  
\- Il va me faire ça encore combien de fois, merde !? » S'emporta-t-il.

Gabie ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle s'avança tout de même vers l'ascenseur et appuya pour le faire venir à leur étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle, Bill était toujours immobile, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle retint simplement les portes et l'appela.

\- « Tu restes ici ou tu me suis, Bill ? »  
Il soupira.  
\- « J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'il nous réserve. »

Il avança lentement vers son amie, laissant traîner ses pieds par terre. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes se refermèrent devant eux, Bill lui saisit la main. Gabie serra fortement ses doigts entre les siens.

Les soins intensifs étaient un étage que Bill détestait pour cause de s'y être retrouvé comme en pleine nuit qu'à n'importe quelle heure de la journée à plusieurs reprises. C'était calme, car logiquement, à deux heures du matin, aucune visite n'était permise. Mais Tomas venait tout juste d'être admis et sa situation était différente de celle des autres.

La chambre numéro six-cent-trente-deux, c'était toujours la même – ou de près. C'était la seule à être éclairée. Au moment où ils y arrivèrent, une infirmière en sorti. Bill soupira – Tomas n'avait jamais été un patient bien agréable.

Gabie fut la première à s'aventurer dans la chambre. Tomas l'accueillit en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, il était énervé. Elle grimaça en voyant ses nombreuses perfusions et comprit son mécontentement. Il détestait être rattaché à toutes sortes de trucs.

\- « Sauve-moi » chigna-t-il.  
Elle rigola doucement et secoua la tête. Mais lui n'y trouva rien d'amusant et la dévisagea. Elle se racla la gorge, gênée.  
\- « Comment ça va ? »  
\- « Ça irait mieux si on m'enlevait ces trucs de MERDE ! » grogna-t-il en haussant le ton.

Gabie sursauta légèrement, puis resta silencieuse. Elle vit son ami fermer les yeux et marmonner quelque chose. Elle fut rassurée lorsque Bill entra enfin dans la chambre. Il fixa Tomas pendant quelques secondes, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage.

\- « Il est réveillé ? » demanda-t-il finalement à son amie.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- « Ouais... mais je crois que... bref, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir » soupira-t-elle.  
\- « Mh... »

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se sentir de trop et décida alors de les laisser en tête à tête. Probablement qu'ils avaient certaines choses à se dire, pensa-t-elle. Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de Bill et tenta un sourire avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Bill toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Mais Tomas ne broncha pas, il ne fit que froncer le nez. Il était concentré sur ce qui se disait dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était une femme, une assez vieille femme, aigrie et ronchonne qui s'y trouvait. Elle se plaignait de ses douleurs dues à une récente crise de foie. Tomas était le seul à l'entendre.

\- « Putain, mais ta gueule ! Tu vas finir par en crever, t'façon ! » S'énerva-t-il.  
Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit Bill au bout de son lit, qui releva un sourcil. En croisant son regard, il revint totalement à lui et tenta de se redresser.  
\- « À qui est-ce que tu cries ces horreurs ? » s'informa Bill en s'approchant, tirant une chaise près du lit.  
\- « La folle d'à côté. »

Il soupira et s'assit doucement sur la chaise. Il s'accouda aux barreaux du lit et appuya son menton sur ses poings. Tomas tendit une main vers lui. Il la fixa longuement avant de la prendre dans la sienne pour la serrer délicatement.

\- « Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses à qui que ce soit, Tomas. Tu souhaiterais vraiment sa mort ? » Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Tomas haussa simplement les épaules et referma les yeux. Bill savait que, de toute façon, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre d'à côté. Celle de Tomas était au fond d'un couloir, la dernière. L'avant-dernière était inoccupée. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'y retrouvait, la vieille était là. C'était _sa_ vieille madame.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? »  
\- « Je suis crevé, putain. Tellement crevé... j'aimerais juste rentrer et aller me coucher. Dormir dans tes bras. Ce serait mille fois plus confortable, tu sais ? »  
\- « Tu n'avais qu'à rester tranquille, pour une fois. Pourquoi t'as fait ça, bordel ? »  
\- « Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, Bill. »

Puis il lâcha sa main et se retourna dans son lit pour s'allonger sur le flanc gauche. Il plissa les yeux et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Bill le regarda pendant un moment et après deux minutes, il réalisa qu'il devait s'en mêler. Il se redressa légèrement et lui toucha l'épaule. Il tenta de le forcer à se tourner vers lui, mais en vain.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ? »  
\- « Dis-lui qu'elle se taise, ou j'me débranche et je vais m'en charger ! »

Bill retint un soupir et acquiesça. Il se releva lentement et sortit de la chambre, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, passant ses mains dans son visage. Gabie, assise sur une chaise entrain de feuilleter une revue datant de quelques années, leva la tête vers lui et attendit qu'il parle.

\- « Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, moi. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle en déposant la revue sur la chaise d'à côté.  
Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.  
\- « Il ne fait qu'entendre la vieille d'à côté se plaindre qu'elle souffre » lui expliqua-t-il en désignant la chambre voisine d'un coup de tête.  
Gabie tourna la tête et vit que la porte était fermée et que par la fenêtre, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit puisque c'était trop sombre.  
\- « Hm... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
\- « Je suis là pour lui demander de se taire, bien évidemment ! »

Il se redressa. Gabie se recula pour le laisser passer, et le regarda faire. Il frappa à la porte, d'assez gros coups pour que Tomas puisse les distinguer, et s'imagina à sa place.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !? » lui hurla la vieille femme.  
Bill ferma les yeux avant de répondre. Il se sentait complètement stupide.  
\- « Je suis désolé, mais j'aimerais vous demander de cesser de vous plaindre aussi fort, madame. »  
\- « Fous le camp, jeune insolent ! Fiche moi la paix ! »

Bill ne voulait pas répondre à ça, c'était déjà bien assez comme ça. Il se sentait assez con pour le reste de la journée – elle n'était même pas encore totalement commencée. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte, puis s'éloigna en soupirant.

\- « Ça va aller ? » lui demanda Gabie avant qu'il ne retourne dans la chambre de Tomas.  
\- « Hm... je n'y resterai pas longtemps. Tu as appelé Lorelei ? »  
\- « Ouais. Je lui ai laissé un message, probablement qu'elle viendra au début des heures de visite. »  
Il hocha la tête et inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
\- « Bon. Je ne serai pas long. »

Elle acquiesça et retourna s'assoir. Gabie était patiente. Cette qualité lui était très utile, lorsqu'elle était en leur compagnie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, à l'autre bout du couloir – deux heures trente-six du matin. Puis à l'infirmière de nuit. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup occupée, alors elle osa aller l'aborder.

\- « Excusez-moi ? »  
La dame – environ dans la fin vingtaine – releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit.  
\- « Que puis-je pour vous ? Tout va bien ? Parce que votre ami, il parlait dans le vide, tout à l'heure. Sait-il que le six-cent-trente est inoccupé ? »  
\- « Oui, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Vous connaissez Tomas ? »  
\- « Il vient tout juste d'être admis. C'est la première fois que j'ai à m'occuper de lui. »  
\- « Mh... Il n'est pas de tout repos. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Ah, pour rien... J'attends mon ami. On s'occupe comme on peut, non ? »

L'infirmière lui sourit et acquiesça. Elle lui proposa d'avancer sa chaise vers elle et de patienter à ses côtés. Satisfaite, Gabie s'approcha et elles engagèrent la conversation.

Tomas le regardait s'étirer, les yeux dans le vague. Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, mais il aurait préféré qu'il reste pour lui tenir compagnie toute la nuit. Mais Bill n'avait pas envie de ça, il savait tout de même que pour lui, c'était pénible. Tomas n'était pas vraiment supportable.

\- « Est-ce que tu vas chez Gabie ? » lui demanda-t-il en portant ses doigts à sa bouche pour commencer à se ronger les ongles.  
Mauvaise habitude.  
\- « Non, je rentre chez nous Tomas. Je suis censé aller à la fac dans quelques heures, putain... »  
\- « Quoi ? Mais tu vas me laisser seul toute la journée !? »

Bill ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il inspira profondément et rouvrit les yeux. Il vit son copain entrain de meurtrir ses doigts et s'empressa alors de tirer sur sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- « Je t'ai déjà expliqué des tonnes de fois que la fac, c'est différent du lycée. Je ne peux pas rater une journée de cours pour ça... »  
\- « Ça ? Ça, c'est moi. Ton copain. »  
\- « Je suis en colère contre lui » soupira-t-il.

Tomas resta silencieux. Il le regarda remettre la chaise en place et passer ses mains sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu.

\- « Lorelei va venir te voir, de toute façon. Gabie l'a appelée. »  
Il hocha la tête et attendit une suite.  
\- « Bon ! fit Bill. Ça va aller ? » s'assura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre pour de bon.  
\- « Bill ! J'ai pas mes antipsychotiques, merde ! Tu les as ? Il me les faut ! »  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira légèrement.  
\- « Je ne les ai pas sur moi, Tomas. Honnêtement, j'avais bien d'autres choses à penser lorsque tu m'as fait cette connerie. Je m'en fiche, de tes antipsychotiques. Tu ne vas pas en mourir si tu n'en prends pas un seul jour. »  
\- « Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est pénible, Bill... »

Il haussa les épaules. Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi grave que Tomas le disait. De toute façon, il oubliait souvent de les prendre. Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Tomas le retint en lui agrippant l'épaule, le forçant à rester penché au-dessus de lui.

\- « Lâche-moi bébé. Gabie m'attend depuis un moment. »  
\- « Ne me quitte pas... »  
Bill l'embrassa une dernière fois pour le faire taire.  
\- « Essaie de dormir, ok ? Et n'emmerde pas trop l'infirmière, pour une fois. »  
\- « Bill... »  
\- « Je viens te voir ce soir. Bonne nuit. »

Tomas se raccrocha à sa main. Bill caressa la sienne et l'embrassa chastement avant de quitter la pièce. Tomas vit la porte se refermer très lentement et le clenchement lui confirma le départ permanant de son petit ami.

Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul, il détestait ça. La solitude le rendait fou. Il porta sa main à son visage, celle sur laquelle Bill avait posé ses lèvres, et la colla contre sa joue. Triste consolation. Assez insuffisante.

\- « Putain » souffla-t-il.

Après quelques minutes le silence lui fut insupportable. Il étira le bras pour atteindre la sonnette d'urgence et appela ainsi son infirmière. Elle se rendit rapidement à sa chambre, alerte. Tomas fut heureux de voir la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

\- « Qui a-t-il ? » s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander en s'avançant près du lit.  
\- « Je me sens seul. »

La pauvre resta perplexe. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Elle fit donc son travail d'infirmière et s'assura de son confort.

\- « Pas fatigué ? » demanda-t-elle en saisissant sa couverture, qu'il avait bêtement envoyée tout au bout de son lit pour la remonter sur son corps.  
\- « Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans Bill. »  
Elle tenta un sourire compatissant.  
\- « La nuit sera longue... »  
\- « Donne-moi un somnifère et ça finit là. »  
Il fronça le nez, se saisit de sa couverture et la renvoya au bout de son lit.  
\- « Vous avez chaud ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Alors il faut vous couvrir... » Dit-elle en reprenant la couverture.  
\- « Non. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. La froideur qu'il dégageait la convaincu de le laisser faire et de ne pas se battre avec lui. Elle se rendit au bout de son lit et se saisit de sa fiche médicale. Ce qu'elle y lu la fit frissonner.

\- « Pas de somnifères pour vous, Tomas. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- « Votre condition vous en empêche. Cependant, je peux vous donner des tranquillisants. »  
Tomas arqua un sourcil.  
\- « C'est quoi ça ? Tu vas me piquer ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant déjà son bras vers elle.  
\- « Bien sûr que non. »

Elle quitta la pièce pour quelques minutes. Tomas se redressa légèrement, prenant appui sur ses coudes et ferma les yeux. D'où il était, il entendait discuter les patients de l'étage du dessus. Il fronça le nez, agacé.

\- « C'est toujours les mêmes ? » se questionna-t-il.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? » soupira une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.  
Il tourna rapidement la tête, les sourcils froncés et fixa méchamment l'intruse.  
\- « T'as pas besoin de me poser la question pour connaître la réponse » lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et s'approcha lentement de son lit pour se pencher vers lui. Ses longs cheveux cendrés lui retombèrent devant les yeux. À travers quelques mèches, Tomas pouvait toujours voir ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Son prénom, il ne le connaissait pas. Il l'appelait Jade. À cause de son regard.

\- « Tu n'en as pas marre ? Tu sais bien qu'au final, c'est toujours ici que tu te retrouves » lui dit-elle en étirant légèrement les lèvres.  
Jade était sadique. Elle n'était pas une personne bien agréable, aux yeux de Tomas.  
\- « C'est peut-être ce que je veux » lui dit-il en la repoussant légèrement, appuyant une pression sur son épaule.  
\- « Ah bon... faire du mal à tout ton entourage, c'est ce que tu veux ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant d'elle-même, s'éloignant ainsi de son lit pour s'assoir sur la chaise que Bill avait occupée, plusieurs minutes auparavant.  
\- « Dégage de cette chaise, c'est celle de Bill, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre ? Merde... »  
\- « Arf... t'embêter, c'est bien plus amusant ! »

Tomas fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il s'assit complètement dans son lit et, de son regard froid, l'incita à quitter rapidement la pièce. Mais elle lui sourit et prit ses aises, se callant un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- « C'est ma chambre ! Je peux te foutre à la porte quand je le veux ! » S'énerva-t-il.  
\- « Eh bien fais-le... »  
\- « Dégage ! »  
Jade laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis, d'une voix enjouée, lui répondit :  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Salope. »  
\- « Oh... toi-même... » Dit-elle d'un ton blasé.

Tout en se laissant tomber sur le dos, Tomas laissa échapper un long râle de désespoir. Il savait qu'il la contrôlait complètement, de la tête aux pieds, de a à z. Mais comment ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Jade était hospitalisée pour les mêmes raisons que lui, et elle aimait bien le faire sentir coupable.

L'infirmière revint rapidement dans la chambre, mais Jade y resta. Il se redressa rapidement, pressé de recevoir son traitement. Plus vite il s'endormait, plus vite la fille aux yeux émeraude disparaîtrait.

\- « Du calme, monsieur Hefner. »  
\- « Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer et m'appeler Tomas, tu sais ? C'est quoi, ton p'tit nom ? »  
Un petit rire résonna dans le coin de la pièce.  
\- « Ne la drague pas, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux » lui conseilla Jade.  
Tomas plissa légèrement les yeux, tenta de l'ignorer.  
\- « Je m'appelle Marjorie. Le vouvoiement n'est qu'une simple forme de politesse. »  
\- « Ça m'énerve un peu. Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans. »  
\- « Comme tu veux » soupira-t-elle.

Sur une petite tablette se trouvant à côté de son lit, Marjorie déposa un tranquillisant et un verre d'eau. Tomas n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour l'avaler. Il calla le verre d'eau d'une traite, le lui tendant ensuite pour qu'elle le jette. Jade le fixait, toujours assise dans son coin. Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, puis s'allongea pour ne plus la voir.

\- « Tout va bien aller, maintenant ? » s'assura Marjorie.  
\- « Pourrais-tu juste t'assurer que personne n'entre plus dans ma chambre ? J'en ai marre de me faire déranger... »

Ses paroles la firent un peu sursauter, puisque quelques minutes auparavant, il réclamait sa présence pour ne plus être seul. Elle chercha un peu ses mots, puis soupira finalement.

\- « Pas de problème... »  
\- « Merci, tu peux sortir. »  
Elle se sentit à peine rejetée.  
\- « Bonne nuit Tomas. N'hésite pas à m'appeler à nouveau. »

Il ne répondit rien, ferma les yeux. Elle reprit tout de même sa couverture pour la monter à nouveau sur son corps et cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas. Il l'agrippa et l'enroula autour de ses épaules, se retournant sur le flanc gauche. Elle sourit, lui jeta un dernier regard et quitta enfin la chambre.

Tomas se retrouva seul avec Jade. Elle se leva doucement et, très lentement, s'approcha de son lit, s'assurant de bien frotter ses pieds sur le sol. Il ferma fortement les paupières et retint son souffle. Prenant appui sur les barreaux du lit, elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille droite.

\- « Ce que tu peux être snob, Tomas Hefner... » Souffla-t-elle.  
Il ne répondit rien. Il attendait impatiemment qu'elle lui fiche la paix.  
\- « Tu ne veux plus me parler ? Tu dors ? »  
Elle resta quelques longues secondes à observer sa respiration.  
\- « Bonne nuit alors, conclut-elle en se relevant. À demain ? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation. Elle sourit doucement. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte, gardant les yeux sur lui. Mais il ne bougea pas, il savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger pour qu'elle le laisse enfin tranquille. Elle resta une longue minute sur le pas de la porte, l'observant une dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Tomas se détendit enfin.

Il mit encore quelques minutes à s'endormir, mais il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour pouvoir se concentrer encore plus longtemps sur elle. Ses dernières pensées furent pour Bill. Comme il lui manquait... il se hâtait déjà de pouvoir le revoir. Encore quelques heures... il n'avait qu'à patienter quelques heures. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir dormir tout ce temps ?

* * *

_Bonjour! J'ai retrouvé cette vieille fiction! Elle n'a que deux chapitres complets pour l'instant, et j'avais commencé le 3e. En fait, je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresse d'avoir une suite à ça! Parce que je pourrais m'y mettre dans mes temps libres, mais seulement si ça intéresse des gens :)_

_Je vais attendre des réponses pour continuer :)_


End file.
